Nine Months: An Interlude
by Kimmychu
Summary: A day in the life of two tough NYC detectives … and their little girl. DannyFlack, of course!


**Nine Months: An Interlude**

Fandom: CSI:NY

Author: Kimmychu

Rating: FRT (My goodness, a ficlet that's not M-rated!)

Pairing: Danny/Flack

Content Warning: Schmoop. Mushiness. Maybe some baby-induced squeeing.

Spoilers: Nada.

Summary: A day in the life of two tough NYC detectives … and their little girl.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Danny and Flack do not belong to me. Not yet anyway. However, Danielle does, heh.

**( Oooo . oooO )**

Author's Notes: Wrote this impromptu as an interlude of sorts to my story, **Nine Months**. I dunno, I think the Danny-and-Flack-playing-with-baby bunny bit me again. It's something of a birthday fic too … if you know one of the actors well, you'll know whose, heh.

**( Oooo . oooO )**

Danielle gurgled happily, and patted at Danny's chin with one of her tiny hands. Danny let the baby play with his goatee, smiling softly. His little girl loved rubbing her hands against his lower jaw, chin and mouth.

Just like her other daddy.

"So when do ya think she'll start talkin'?" Flack asked with a mouth full of pizza. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of white boxers with big, red hearts printed on it, and a pair of black socks. And he had one of his ghastly striped ties around his neck because Danielle was playing with it earlier that morning. On anybody else, Danny would have thought the whole mishmash was ridiculous. But Flack, he looked good in _anything_. His suit combos were perfect testament to that.

"Well … she's 'bout six months old now. " Danny lifted the baby off his chest for moment to resettle her higher up so he could nuzzle her chubby cheeks. "It'll be at least another six or somethin' before she will."

"Better enjoy the wordless burbles now, 'cos when she says that first word …" The homicide detective made a whistling sound, then undulated his arm like a roller coaster. "We'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Danny cackled. "C'mon, she won't be like that."

"Yeah, have you realized lately that we have a _daughter?_"

The CSI laughed more loudly. He raised their baby in front of him so he could look Danielle in her big, blue eyes.

"Did ya hear _that? _Yer daddy thinks you're gonna grow up to have a real _big mouth_," Danny cooed as he rubbed noses with her.

Danielle grinned a toothless smile, kicking her legs in delight. She babbled some inarticulate baby talk.

"See? She's already started."

Danny rolled his eyes at Flack, and smiled anyway. He placed his daughter back on his chest and shoulder. Put one ear close to her dribble-moist lips, listening intently to her gurgling.

"What? What was that?" Danny's face was set in a mock expression of concentration. Then, his eyebrows shot up. "_Ohh_, is that _so?_"

Flack glanced at his lover with a smirk and one eyebrow raised in mild amusement and curiosity.

"Gee, Danielle just told me …" Danny smiled like the Cheshire cat, eyes comically wide. "She wants ya to buy me a brand new _Armani suit!_"

The taller man's expression had transformed into a skeptical one. However, his smirk was still very much in place. "Uh hmm."

The plump baby burbled some more, casting her sweet, innocent smile on her other daddy. She waved her arms up and down.

Flack put down his fork and knife, then held out his arms towards Danny and his little girl. "Give 'er to me."

The shorter detective made a snorting noise, but he handed the baby over anyway.

"_Hi_, sweetie." Flack was instantly planting kisses on Danielle's rosy cheeks, chuckling to himself when she giggled and cupped his face with her hands.

Danny was smiling himself, watching his lover tenderly carrying their child with gleaming eyes. It'd been over a year since his life turned an utter hundred-and-eighty degrees on him without warning. Over a year ago, all he ever thought about was himself. What he was going to wear. Who he was going to date. How he was going to look like in twenty years' time. When he was finally going to find the love every person in the world craved for at heart.

"You wanna _talk_ to _me_, hmm?" The homicide detective gently rubbed his cheek against Danielle's. The man always shaved everyday now. He was worried about giving the baby the slightest beard burn.

Just over a year ago, Danny didn't even dare to _think_ there was anyone he could seriously consider a person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Much less, have a _baby girl_. Whom _he_ carried from conception to birth, thanks to some freaky one-eyed, multiple-armed aliens he hoped he never, ever saw again.

Danielle babbled some more, slapping her hands together.

"_Hmm_, _what_ was that, sweetheart? Did ya say somethin' to me?"

Danny's smile grew wider. It was funny how priorities could change so quickly in such a short time. Now, all that really mattered to him was right here in this kitchen that he shared with his other half and his baby girl.

And that was just fine with him.

"Huh." Flack looked at Danny with a funny Elvis-like expression, one eyebrow arched and lips in a pucker. "Think yer baby babble translator's outta order today, Danny."

Danny's tongue flitted out. He sniffed. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh … 'cos I'm pretty sure what Danielle actually meant was that _you_ oughta buy _me_ a brand new Armani suit."

The bespectacled man laughed, eyes crinkled.

"Oh, is _that_ right?" Danny crossed his muscular arms across his chest, grinning.

Their daughter started gurgling randomly again.

"Uh, _nooo_ … hold on a sec." Flack gazed at Danielle and put on a mock expression of attentiveness while he listened to the baby prattle. "_Waaait_ a minute … maybe you're right, I _was_ wrong after all."

Danny's lips twitched visibly. "_Ohhh?_"

"Uh huh." The homicide detective's handsome mien was serious. "She actually said you should buy me that new Lamborghini instead."

The CSI's laughter was full of amusement and affection. "Yeah. _Riiiiiiight_."

Danielle was preoccupied with her other daddy's tie once more. She nibbled one edge, scrunching it in her round fists. Flack glanced at her, pouting like a little boy who couldn't eat any cookies.

"Gee. I guess yer mommy doesn't wanna have a brand new Armani suit after all."

Danny rolled his eyes a second time. Being called mommy was definitely something else he never dreamt he would ever hear without punching somebody's lights out over a year ago either.

"I mean, I'll have to _return_ it to the store instead of goin' to the bedroom to get it out of the cupboard and _givin'_ it to him then, huh?" Flack continued to talk to the baby, acting like Danny wasn't listening to the conversation at all.

_Huh? _Danny looked sharply at Flack who wouldn't look at him. The guy actually _got_ him one?

"Hah. You oughta see the look on yer face, Danny." The taller man snickered.

Ah, geez, of course Flack was just kidding -

"What, don't tell me ya forgot it's yer _birthday_."

Danny sent Flack a very baffled look. "Huh?"

Flack snickered again. "Oh _man_, you really _did_ forget!'

The bespectacled man blinked. It was his … _birthday?_

Danny glanced at the calendar that hung on a wall near where they sat at the kitchen table. Hey. It _was_ August. He redirected his gaze towards his lover, a surprised but joyful smile growing on his attractive features.

"Happy birthday, ya forgetful dolt."

The CSI barely had a chance to reply before Flack kissed him on the lips, running one hand through his recently shorn hair. It was quick and warm, just one of the kinds of kisses Danny loved to receive from the other detective.

"I'm sure I got yer measurements right."

They sauntered leisurely together to Danielle's bedroom, Danny wrapping an arm around Flack's waist, Flack leaning an arm across his shoulders as he securely held a drowsy Danielle with his other arm.

"I know ya did."

"Ya do, huh?" Flack's large, blue eyes were tender.

"Ya always do," Danny said enigmatically. He returned an equally tender gaze.

"Somehow, I get the feelin' we ain't talkin' 'bout Armani measurements anymore."

"Armani's got _nothin'_ on what we're talkin' 'bout."

Flack smiled. He carefully laid the now sleeping baby into her cot, tucking her in and arranging a blanket up to her rising and falling chest. They quietly left the room, leaving the bedroom door ajar. The moment they were out, the homicide detective grabbed Danny by the arms and hauled him into a tight embrace.

"Damn _straight_ he ain't got what _I_ got," Flack rasped.

In the hallway leading to their bedroom, Danny tugged the other man's head down for another kiss. Flack complied without a second thought, caressing Danny's lower back underneath his white tank top.

After some time, Flack reluctantly broke their kissing marathon and said, "So how's 'bout I show ya what _we_ got, _hhn?_"

Danny's eyes were vivid under the ambient ceiling light.

"Ya always do, Don, ya always do."

**Fin.**


End file.
